


Rentrée 1995

by Gothic_cupcake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, POV Dean Thomas, POV Seamus Finnigan
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_cupcake/pseuds/Gothic_cupcake
Summary: L'histoire commence pendant le cinquième livre, juste après la dispute entre Harry et Seamus. Ce dernier a du mal à dormir, et décide d'aller prendre l'air. Dean, inquiet, le suit. Les deux meilleurs amis découvrent qu'ils ont des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Et s'ils exploraient la possibilité d'une relation amoureuse?
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1  
Pdv Seamus

Je me tournais et me retournais dans mon lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Ma dispute avec Harry me prenait bien trop la tête. Résigné, je me levai en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Après avoir enfilé mes chaussures et ma veste, je sortis du dortoir. Je marchais d'un pas rapide, sans m'arrêter, jusqu'au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Une fois sur place, j'ouvris ma veste, surpris par la chaleur de cette nuit de septembre. La vue imprenable du sommet de cette tour me fit oublier un instant la soirée désagréable que j'avais passée. La lune brillait haut dans le ciel, se reflétant dans les eaux calmes du lac Noir et l'absence de nuages laissait voir une infinité d'étoiles. J'esquissai un fin sourire, profitant du paysage.

_ Tu ne peux pas prévenir avant de partir en escapade nocturne ? dit une voix d'un ton amusé.  
Je sursautai et me retournai brusquement. Dean se trouvait à quelques pas derrière moi.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
Je regrettai immédiatement mon ton abrupt en voyant l'amusement quitter son visage.  
_ Je vérifie que tu ne sautes pas du haut de cette tour, répliqua-t-il, agacé.  
En le regardant avec plus d'attention, je réalisai qu'il m'avait suivi. Il était en chaussettes, portait uniquement son bas de pyjama et une veste. Cela ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il s'était précipité hors du lit. Sa respiration était un peu saccadée, malgré son effort pour paraître détendu.

_ Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? demandai-je plus calmement.  
Dean s'avança et se plaça à mes côtés, appuyant ses mains sur la rambarde.  
_ Oui, je m'inquiète, dit-il. Et malheureusement pour toi, j'ai le sommeil léger. Je t'ai entendu sortir. Je ne savais pas où tu voulais aller, comme tu t'es disputé avec Harry ce soir, je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être en parler.  
Une fois qu'il eut terminé, je lui adressai un regard rempli de reconnaissance. J'avais beaucoup de chance de l'avoir.  
_ C'est ta façon de t'excuser de m'avoir suivi ?  
Cette fois, j'étais amusé. Il sourit, secouant la tête d'un air faussement exaspéré.  
_ C'est ma façon de te dire que j'aime autant que tu viennes me parler avant de monter au sommet de la plus haute tour de l'école, répondit-il.

Pendant un instant, aucun de nous ne disait quoi que ce soit. Préoccupé, je décidai de briser le silence.  
_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas défendu, tout à l'heure ?  
_ Parce que je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi.  
Dean ne semblait en rien surpris par ma question, et avait répondu calmement en soutenant mon regard, impassible.  
_ Alors tu crois Harry ? Tu es de son côté ?  
Mon ventre se crispa de peur à l'idée que Dean allait me laisser tomber à cause de ce que je pensais à propos de Harry et Dumbledore.  
_ Je ne suis du côté de personne. Tu as le droit de penser que Tu-Sais-Qui n'est pas revenu, mais j'ai aussi le droit de croire le contraire. Écoute, je conçois que c'est difficile à croire et Harry n'avait aucun droit de parler de ta mère comme il l'a fait. Mais n'oublie pas que c'est Fudge qui contrôle la Gazette du Sorcier, et que lui non plus ne croit pas Harry.  
Je regardai Dean sans comprendre.  
_ Où veux-tu en venir ?  
Il hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre.  
_ Tu es intelligent et tu sais comment la propagande fonctionne, c'est tout ce que je voulais dire.

S'ensuivit un moment de silence beaucoup plus agréable. Dean et moi fixions le paysage pendant de longues minutes, profitant du calme de cette première nuit à Poudlard. Certes, l'année n'avait pas très bien débuté, mais savoir que j'allais la passer en compagnie de Dean me réconfortait.  
_ On ferait mieux de retourner dormir, soupirai-je en commençant à me diriger vers la porte.  
Dean acquiesça et me suivit.

Nous marchions tranquillement dans les couloirs en direction de notre salle commune quand un énorme bruit métallique retentit, suivi d'un rire semblable à un caquètement. « Peeves » pensai-je. L'esprit frappeur de l'école avait encore fracassé une armure. Puis, un juron se fit entendre, ainsi que des pas lourds et une respiration sifflante. C'était Rusard. Alors que le concierge se rapprochait, j'attrapai le poignet de Dean avant de me mettre à courir dans la direction opposée. Je tournai à droite et aperçus un placard à balais au fond du couloir. Je fonçai, toujours fermement accroché au bras de mon meilleur ami. Je le tirai à ma suite dans le placard avant de fermer la porte. 

Je tentai de reprendre mon souffle, mon cœur battant à tout rompre. Dans la quasi-obscurité du placard, j'avais du mal à distinguer Dean, mais j'entendais qu'il haletait lui aussi. Nous étions pratiquement collés l'un à l'autre. Mal à l'aise, je reculai brutalement et dut retenir un cri de douleur lorsque mon dos heurta le mur derrière moi. Je passais certes beaucoup de temps avec Dean, une certaine proximité ne me gênait absolument pas. Or, me retrouver seul avec lui dans un espace aussi sombre et confiné n'avait aucunement fait partie de mes projets.

_ Tout va bien? demanda-t-il en posant une main sur mon épaule.  
_ Oui, ça va, répondis-je.  
Je m'efforçais de me détendre, sentant son souffle sur mon visage. Sa main descendit de mon épaule jusqu'à mon dos, frottant délicatement de haut en bas. Une vague de frissons me parcourut.  
_ Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque.  
Je levai le regard et acquiesçai avant de déglutir difficilement. Sa main quitta alors mon dos, me laissant une étrange sensation de manque.  
Dean tourna légèrement la tête pour écouter ce qu'il se passait dans le couloir.  
_ C'est bon, je crois qu'on peut y aller, murmura-t-il en commençant à ouvrir la porte.  
Il sortit et je le suivis en silence, retournant dans la salle commune de Gryffondor à ses côtés comme je l'avais fait tant de fois auparavant. Une fois dans le dortoir, je me changeais en silence, tout comme Dean.  
Je chuchotai « Bonne nuit » d'une voix à peine audible, et quand Dean se retourna, je vis qu'il ne portait plus sa veste. Je détournai le regard, gêné. Après m'avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à son tour, il se coucha et ferma les rideaux de son lit.

Pdv Dean

Le lendemain matin, Seamus partit du dortoir à une vitesse phénoménale. Je supposai qu'il avait voulu s'éloigner de Harry au plus vite. Ou plutôt je tentais de m'en convaincre, me persuadant que cela n'avait aucun rapport avec la veille. J'étais décidé à lui poser la question. Après tout, Seamus et moi, on se disait toujours tout. Je me rendis dans la Grande Salle dans l'espoir d'y trouver mon meilleur ami, mais je ne le vis nulle part. Déçu, je me laissai tomber sur un banc à la table des Gryffondor et commençai à manger, le regard fixé sur la porte. J'attendis si longtemps que je faillis arriver en retard en cours d'Histoire de la magie. Je retrouvai enfin Seamus, qui m'avait réservé une place à côté de lui au fond de la salle. Je m'assis, ne sachant comment démarrer la conversation. Le professeur Binns fit son entrée et commença à parler de son habituelle voix soporifique. Comme la plupart des autres élèves, Seamus et moi étions incapables de suivre son cours. Alors que je réfléchissais à la meilleure manière d'engager la discussion, mon meilleur ami me devança.

_ Excuse-moi d'être parti comme ça ce matin.  
Je tournai la tête vers lui, à la fois surpris et soulagé par son initiative.  
_ Pourquoi tu as disparu sans rien dire ? demandai-je un peu plus brutalement que prévu.  
Je me calmai instantanément en voyant la mine déconfite de mon meilleur ami.  
_ Je suis désolé, Dean. Je ne voulais vraiment pas voir Harry.  
Je sentis un poids quitter mes épaules, voyant que je m'étais inquiété pour rien.  
_ Je pensais que tu cherchais à m'éviter à cause d'hier soir, avouai-je dans un murmure.  
_ Non, je ne t'évite pas. En fait … il y a une autre raison, mais je préfère qu'on en parle tranquillement. Après le déjeuner, ça te va ?  
J'acquiesçai sans cacher mon impatience.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie se fit entendre et notre classe se rendit en cours de potions. Je passais mon temps à regarder ma montre, et ma distraction eut raison de mon Philtre de la Paix. Au lieu d'émettre des spirales de fumée argentée, mon chaudron bouillonnait et des bulles violettes ne cessaient de s'en échapper. Je pris mon déjeuner avec Seamus, et à la fin du repas, il me conduisit sous un arbre au bord du lac. Il s'assit, adossé contre le large tronc de l'arbre et je m'installai à ses côtés.

_ Je suis désolé, lâcha-t-il après quelques secondes.  
Seamus n'était pas le genre de personnes à s'excuser facilement. Il devait vraiment croire qu'il avait merdé.  
_ Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal, dis-je dans un ton qui se voulait rassurant.  
Seamus évitait mon regard, chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Ça plus les excuses, je ne savais vraiment pas à quoi m'attendre. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le préoccuper à ce point? Il prit une inspiration et se lança.  
_ Quand je nous ai enfermé dans le placard, j'ai reculé en voyant à quel point on était collés, toi et moi. Je pensais que tu l'avais mal pris. Je te promets que je ne voulais pas t'éviter, mais après ce qui s'est passé avec Harry, je n'aurais pas supporté que tu m'en veuilles. 

Seamus me regardait désormais. Ses yeux bleus étaient remplis d’appréhension et il affichait un air dépité. Le voir aussi vulnérable était rare, d'autant qu'en général, je n'étais pas celui qui le mettait dans cet état. Quelque part, j'étais soulagé. Notre proximité durant ce moment m'avait au moins autant perturbé que lui, au moins maintenant, je savais que nous ressentions la même chose.  
_ Seamus, je ne l'ai pas du tout mal pris. Ton dos, par contre...  
Il rit de bon cœur, un soulagement évident plaqué sur son visage. Je souris, son rire et sa bonne humeur retrouvée étaient contagieux. Après encore quelques minutes passées à discuter, la sonnerie retentit, signalant la reprise des cours. Je soupirai et me levai, suivant Seamus jusqu'à la salle de Divination.


	2. Chapter 2

Pdv Seamus

Il s'était passé deux mois depuis la rentrée. J'étais seul dans le dortoir un soir de novembre, allongé sur mon lit, perdu dans mes pensées. La situation à Poudlard était désormais bien différente, et je n'appréciais pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les événements. La raison principale de cela était le professeur Ombrage, qui avait pris Harry en grippe dès son premier cours. 

En fait, voir Harry défendre ce en quoi il croyait jusqu'à obtenir une retenue et une exclusion de cours avait semé le doute dans mon esprit. Je trouvais toujours ce qu'il disait sur Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et la mort de Diggory improbable, mais me savoir du même côté qu'une personne comme Ombrage me rendait malade. Je me doutais bien que tout n'était pas blanc ou noir, que ce soit dans une version ou l'autre. Seulement, je ne savais plus quoi penser.   
Au vu de la qualité médiocre des cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, un bon nombre d'élèves avaient décidé d'apprendre par eux-même avec un professeur jugé plus compétent, à savoir Harry Potter. Ils s'étaient nommés l'Armée de Dumbledore (l'A.D) et s'entraînaient régulièrement dans une pièce appelée la Salle sur Demande.

Je savais tout ça grâce à Dean, qui avait intégré l'A.D dès sa création et me racontait toujours avec animation ce qu'il s'y passait. Il était si enthousiaste que je l'écoutais sans me soucier des tensions avec Harry. Je me surprenais même à ressentir des pointes de jalousie de temps en temps. Mon meilleur ami me manquait, mais je m'étais bien gardé de lui dire. Je ne voulais pas paraître égoïste ou possessif, ni gâcher le bonheur de Dean, qui m'avait proposé de l'accompagner aux réunions déjà plus d'une fois. 

Alors, je prenais mon mal en patience et attendais. C'était précisément ce que je faisais à ce moment-là, et la raison pour laquelle je déprimais seul dans le dortoir. Dean et moi n'avions pas parlé de l'incident du placard, et d'après moi, ce n'était pas plus mal. Après tout, cette histoire était réglée. Enfin, au moins jusqu'au point où on pouvait l'oublier sans problème. Mais malgré tout, il m'arrivait parfois d'y repenser sans aucune raison précise. Parfois même, je faisais des rêves incluant ce moment. Cela arrivait-il à Dean aussi?  
Le flot infini de mes pensées fut interrompu par la porte du dortoir qui s'ouvrit. Quand on pensait au loup...Le sourire aux lèvres, Dean entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Je me redressai et m'assis au bord de mon lit, il se laissa tomber à côté de moi. Il avait l'air ravi mais épuisé par le cours de défense.

_ Ça va toi ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.  
Je voulais vraiment être sincère. Lui dire que je m'étais ennuyé à mort en l'attendant, alors qu'il était à la réunion de l'A.D avec tous nos amis. Mais une fois de plus, je choisis de ne rien dire. J'affichai un fin sourire et hochai la tête.  
_ Oui, ça va. Et toi ? Ça s'est bien passé ?  
_ Très bien, répondit Dean avec un ton satisfait. Je suis un peu fatigué, c'est tout.  
Je m'attendais à ce qu'il parte dans des explications surexcitées à propos du cours de Harry comme à son habitude, mais il n'en fit rien. À la place, il me proposa de descendre à la salle commune pour aller traîner un peu avec Lee Jordan et les jumeaux Weasley. J'acquiesçai, ravi de passer un moment entre amis après une soirée d'intense solitude.  
Dans la salle commune, je passai plusieurs heures à discuter et rire avec Dean et les autres, évitant soigneusement de regarder Harry, Ron et Hermione. Le fait de voir mon meilleur ami aussi heureux me faisait vraiment plaisir, et devoir l'attendre était un prix raisonnable à payer.

Pdv Dean.

En revenant de la Salle sur Demande, l'absence de Seamus dans la salle commune m'avait un peu surpris. Je l'avais retrouvé dans le dortoir, complètement seul. Il avait l'air un peu déprimé, mais m'assura qu'il allait bien. Je n'insistai donc pas, persuadé qu'il me parlerait dès qu'il en ressentirait le besoin. Après notre retour dans la salle commune, Seamus avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur si caractéristique.

Mais j'avais l'impression que quelque chose clochait. Après un bon moment, je lâchai un soupir. Fatigué comme j'étais, je n'étais personne pour analyser le comportement de mon meilleur ami. À ma grande surprise, Seamus finit par se lever et nous informa qu'il allait dormir. Fred, George et Lee lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit, tandis que je le fixais, perplexe.  
_ Je vais bien, je t'assure, dit-il en remarquant mon regard.  
Non sans douter, j'acquiesçai en esquissant un sourire. Je détestais insister pour qu'on me dise ce qui n'allait pas, j'avais l'impression de forcer et de blesser la personne en face. Or, Seamus ne me cachait jamais rien, d'habitude.

_ Dean ? Ça va ?  
Je me retournai vers Fred qui affichait un air inquiet, tout comme son jumeau et Lee.  
_ Hm, oui pourquoi ?  
_ Ça va bien faire cinq minutes que tu fixes l'escalier du dortoir, remarqua George.  
_ Depuis que Seamus y est allé en fait, ajouta Lee.  
Je me laissai tomber contre le dossier de mon fauteuil. Par Merlin, ça se voyait tant que ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'écrivais pas « Je suis inquiet pour mon meilleur ami et ça me bouffe » sur mon front, pendant que j'y étais ? Exaspéré par moi-même, je finis par leur expliquer mon dilemme entre l'envie d'aider Seamus et le fait qu'insister me mettait mal à l'aise.  
_ S'il ne veut pas te parler de ce qui ne va pas, peut-être que ça te concerne, proposa Lee quand j'eus terminé.  
_ Très subtil, Jordan. dirent Fred et George d'une même voix en échangeant un regard entendu.

Mes trois amis passèrent le reste de la soirée à tenter de me rassurer. J'appréciais leurs efforts, et l'humour infatigable dont ils faisaient preuve eut raison de mon inquiétude. Vers minuit, je me levai à mon tour pour aller dormir. Alors que je m'apprêtai à entrer dans le dortoir, Fred s'arrêta à ma hauteur.  
_ Va lui en parler demain, dit-il. Ça vaut la peine d'insister, parfois.  
Je souris et hochai la tête.  
_ Merci, Fred.

Il me fit un clin d’œil et disparut dans l'escalier pour rejoindre son propre dortoir.  
Le lendemain, j'étais déterminé à parler avec Seamus de ce qui le tracassait. Pendant notre heure libre, nous nous étions rendus dans la salle commune, qui était quasiment vide. Je m'assis sur un canapé en face de la cheminée dans laquelle dansait un feu ardent, et Seamus s'installa à côté de moi. Décidant que le moment était bien choisi, je me lançai, me promettant intérieurement de ne pas me vexer s'il refusait d'en parler.

_ Seamus ? J'ai un truc à te dire.  
Le regard de mon meilleur ami, jusqu'à présent fixé sur le feu, se tourna vers moi.  
_ Oui ? dit-il, attentif.  
_ Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis là pour toi. Ces derniers temps, tu n'as pas l'air très bien, même si tu fais bonne figure. Tu me connais, je déteste te demander de toujours tout me dire mais d'habitude, tu le fais de toi-même. Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.  
Pendant quelques secondes qui me parurent durer une éternité, Seamus ne dit rien. Je lui laissai le temps d'assimiler ce que je venais de dire, appréhendant sa réponse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et le deuxième chapitre! La suite arrive bientôt!


	3. Chapter 3

Pdv Seamus

Je me sentais terriblement con. Je ne voulais pas gâcher le bonheur de Dean, pourtant tout ce que j'avais réussi à faire était de l'inquiéter. Ironique, vraiment.

_ Tu sais, je ne t'ai juste rien dit par peur de paraître égoïste.  
Dean haussa les sourcils, surpris.  
_ Mais encore ?  
_ Au risque de passer pour un connard possessif, commençai-je, tu me manques. On passe moins de temps ensemble depuis que tu as rejoint l'A.D, et je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te le reprocher parce que tu m'as proposé de t'accompagner, mais c'est pas pareil quand on est seuls tous les deux.

Dean me regardait d'un air compréhensif, presque coupable. 

_ Quand tu dis « seuls tous les deux », commença-t-il, tu veux dire quoi exactement ?  
Je fixai Dean, qui affichait maintenant un air curieux, le sourire aux lèvres.  
_ Excuse-moi ?  
Le sourire de mon meilleur ami s'élargit, et il se décala sur le canapé pour se rapprocher de moi.  
_ Est-ce que par « seuls », tu entends seuls comme on est là, ou complètement seuls comme on était à la tour d'astronomie ?  
Et merde. Bon en même temps, je l'avais un peu cherché. D'autant que quelque part, ça n'était pas faux.  
_ Probablement les deux, répondis-je enfin.  
J'étais bien moins gêné que je ne le pensais lorsque Dean me taquinait ainsi.

Nous étions plongés dans une fascinante conversation qui n'avait aucun rapport lorsque la cloche sonna. C'était une des choses que je préférais lorsque j'étais avec Dean : nous pouvions être d'une proximité presque ambiguë, et la seconde d'après partir sur un sujet tel que la boutique des jumeaux Weasley ou bien la quantité faramineuse de devoirs qu'il nous restait à terminer. 

Pendant que nous nous rendions en cours, je me surpris cependant à me demander si la question de Dean était sérieuse. Auquel cas, la réponse la plus sincère aurait été la deuxième. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais sa simple présence avait le don de me rassurer et quand il était là, je n'avais besoin de personne d'autre.

Les vacances de Noël approchaient à grands pas, or cela ne m'enchantait plus autant depuis que je m'étais souvenu que je rentrais chez ma famille. Dean cacha à peine sa déception lorsque je lui annonçai.

La veille de mon départ, après la fin des cours, je lui proposai de passer la soirée ensemble et de faire une nuit blanche. Il accepta avec un grand sourire, m'annonçant qu'il connaissait l'endroit parfait pour ne pas se faire prendre par Rusard. « La Salle sur Demande » pensais-je immédiatement. 

Une fois le dîner terminé, Dean me guida jusqu'à un couloir du cinquième étage, dans lequel un des murs affichait une tapisserie très étrange montrant un troll qui frappait un maître de ballet avec une massue.  
_ Il faut passer trois fois devant ce mur en pensant à la forme que doit prendre la pièce, expliqua-t-il.  
Pendant que je marchais à côté de lui pour faire apparaître une porte, je pensais « un endroit tranquille pour passer une nuit blanche avec Dean » de toutes mes forces. La porte apparut après notre troisième passage, comme prévu.  
_ Après toi, sourit Dean.  
Je tournai la poignée et entrai dans la salle, avant de maintenir la porte pour qu'il puisse passer. Puis, je la refermai et commençai à observer la pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Elle était assez grande, dotée de deux fauteuils en cuir sombre entourant une table basse, d'un grand canapé, d'armoires et de placards divers et variés en bois, et d'un énorme lit au fond de la pièce. 

Tout était dans des couleurs relativement neutres, à part la moquette, qui était rouge avec quelques décorations dorées. Cet endroit était parfait.  
Dean semblait également de cet avis, car il se mit à explorer la pièce de fond en comble, ouvrant tous les placards qui se trouvaient à sa portée. Je le suivis rapidement, impatient de découvrir ce que la pièce renfermait. Mon meilleur ami trouva un tas de friandises qui semblaient venir tout droit de chez Honeydukes, ainsi que de la Biéraubeurre et un jeu d'échecs magiques. Pour ma part, je me dirigeai vers le lit. Il était tout bonnement somptueux, et une étrange sensation m'envahit à l'idée de dormir là avec Dean. 

À tout hasard, j'ouvris le tiroir de la table de nuit, et me figeai. Un tube de lubrifiant et une boîte de préservatifs. Troublé, je refermai vite le tiroir, ne pouvant toutefois empêcher un fin sourire de parcourir mes lèvres. Apparemment, la Salle sur Demande avait une façon bien particulière d'interpréter le terme de « nuit blanche ».

Pdv Dean

Seamus et moi étions restés dans la Salle sur Demande jusqu'à très tard (ou très tôt, question de point de vue) et nous étions si fatigués que pendant un instant, nous pensions réellement rester dormir dans cette pièce.

_ Je ne sais pas si c'est très intelligent de disparaître comme ça pendant toute la nuit, dis-je en remarquant son regard désespéré en direction du lit. Si les autres se réveillent demain matin et qu'on n'est toujours pas revenus, on va avoir un tas de questions désagréables sur le dos. ajoutai-je.

À contrecœur, Seamus se vit obligé de me donner raison. Je sortis après lui, et pour appuyer son manque de motivation de marcher jusqu'à notre dortoir, il fit semblant de s'évanouir en soupirant de façon théâtrale. Je le rattrapai en riant, tandis qu'il s'accrochait à moi pour ne pas tomber. Ne pouvant plus soutenir son poids, je fini par le faire reculer jusqu'à un mur, contre lequel il s'adossa. Je lui relevai le menton, l'obligeant à me regarder. 

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Je tournai la tête en même temps que Seamus, et mon regard tomba sur Neville qui se tenait dans le couloir à quelques mètres de nous.  
_ Neville ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? demandai-je, surpris.  
Notre ami haussa les épaules.  
_ Je n'arrive pas à me rendormir, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Son regard sur Seamus et moi se fit un peu plus insistant, et il haussa les sourcils. Je m'écartai de mon meilleur ami, avant de m'adresser à Neville.  
_ Ce n'est pas... nous ne...  
Ce dernier m'interrompit aussitôt.  
_ Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Je ne dirai rien à personne, promis.  
Puis, il tourna les talons et partit, nous laissant seuls dans le couloir.

Le lendemain, il n'y avait personne dans le dortoir à mon réveil. Je jetai un coup d’œil à ma montre posée sur la table de chevet : il était onze heures passé. J'avais raté le petit déjeuner. Génial. Je me levai en soupirant, me demandant où était passé Seamus. J'étais penché sur ma valise à la recherche d'une chemise propre, lorsque la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit.

_ Dean, je t'ai ... oh.  
Seamus resta figé sur le pas de la porte, une assiette pleine à la main, le regard fixé sur moi. Je me redressai entièrement et réalisai que je ne portais que mon bas de pyjama.  
_ La vue te plaît ? demandai-je, amusé (et un peu flatté je dois dire).  
Seamus se détourna, un sourire aux lèvres.  
_ Je t'ai apporté à manger, je voulais te laisser dormir un peu. dit-il en posant l'assiette sur la table de nuit, changeant de sujet sans vergogne.

Je n'insistai pas et finis de m'habiller, non sans avoir remercié Seamus. Dès que j'eus terminé de manger, je lui proposai de l'accompagner à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Nous parlions de tout et de rien avec animation sur le trajet, et une fois arrivés, Seamus me fit une accolade avant de monter dans le train.  
_ Joyeux Noël, dit-il en souriant.  
_ Joyeux Noël.

Alors que le train commençait à s'éloigner, je rebroussai chemin pour retourner à la salle commune, prêt à m'ennuyer magnifiquement pendant une semaine.

Comme l'année précédente, Poudlard était étrangement vide durant les vacances de Noël. Je ne rentrais plus pour ces dernières, simplement à cause des éternelles questions sur mon célibat et mes camarades de classes (en particulier les filles, allez savoir pourquoi) qui étaient très ennuyeuses.   
J'avais quinze ans, pourquoi est-ce que toute ma famille s'entêtait déjà à agir comme si je cherchais une fille à marier ? Qui leur avait mis en tête l'idée que ce devait absolument être une fille, d'ailleurs ? Je me questionnais sur mon orientation sexuelle depuis environ deux ans, mais je n'étais jamais sorti avec un mec, pas plus qu'avec une fille. Or, il n'y avait aucun doute quant au fait que lorsque Neville nous avait surpris, Seamus et moi, il avait immédiatement supposé que nous étions en couple. 

Et depuis, je m'étais demandé plus d'une fois si cette idée me déplaisait réellement. Alors que je ruminais dans la salle commune, un Fred souriant s'installa à côté de moi.  
_ À quoi tu penses, Thomas ?  
Je mis quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il était là sans son jumeau. C'était bien étrange de voir Fred ou George sans que ce dernier ne soit accompagné de George ou de Fred.

_ Comment ça se fait que tu sois là ? demandai-je, oubliant sa question dans mon étonnement. Tu n'es pas censé être rentré pour les fêtes ?  
_ Si, mais comme on est majeurs avec George, on a pu revenir avec nos propres moyens. J'ai cru que notre mère allait nous assassiner quand on lui a dit.  
_ Et où est George ?  
_ Il est en train de recruter des volontaires en première année pour tester les nouvelles inventions de notre boutique, répondit-il avant de sourire largement. Mais ne pense pas que tu peux changer de sujet comme ça, je t'ai posé une question.  
Résigné, je soupirai. Je racontai alors à Fred ce qui me passait par la tête au sujet de ma sexualité ainsi que du moment où Seamus et moi nous étions fait surprendre par Neville. Il m'écoutait attentivement, sans jamais m'interrompre ni même rire, à ma grande surprise.

_ Et tu n'as jamais rien fait avec un gars ? demanda-t-il quand j'eus terminé.  
_ Non, jamais.  
Fred prit un air pensif, hésitant.  
_ Tu as déjà demandé à Seamus s'il voulait essayer ?  
J'écarquillai les yeux et déglutis difficilement, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles.  
_ C'est pas le genre de truc que je me vois demander comme ça à mon meilleur ami. En plus, je ne crois pas qu'il accepterait.  
Fred me regarda avec un léger sourire en coin et haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant.  
_ Oh, tu serais surpris.  
_ Tu parles d'expérience ? demandai-je, incrédule.  
_ Disons simplement que certains mecs sont plus ouverts aux expériences qu'on ne le croit.  
Devant l'air malicieux du Weasley, je ne pus retenir ma curiosité.  
_ C'était qui ?  
Fred rit de bon cœur. Il savait très bien que j'allais lui poser la question.  
_ J'imagine que je peux te le dire sans problèmes, sachant qu'il n'est plus scolarisé à Poudlard. C'était Olivier.  
_ Dubois ?  
_ Non, Dutronc ! Bien sûr que c'était Olivier Dubois ! Bon, je te l'accorde, c'est un peu cliché de flasher sur le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, mais crois-moi que si tu l'avais vu dans les vestiaires, tu aurais vu à quel point ce mec est bien foutu.

J'étais sur le point de rétorquer que j'avais largement remarqué combien Olivier était bien foutu sans le voir se changer, mais je me retins de justesse.  
_ Mais vous n'êtes jamais vraiment sortis   
ensemble ?  
Fred secoua la tête.  
_ Non, on avait juste une curiosité commune. Mais pour en revenir à toi, tu devrais aborder le sujet avec Seamus. Tu n'es pas obligé de lui demander s'il veut faire quoi que ce soit avec toi, commence déjà par lui demander s'il est de ce bord-là. Et si jamais tu le sens bien, tentes une approche.

J'acquiesçai, rassuré. Je remerciai Fred, qui ne tarda pas à se lever pour rejoindre son frère. Depuis cette conversation, j'attendais le retour de Seamus avec encore plus d'impatience, décidé à suivre les conseils de mon ami.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me donner votre avis, la suite arrive bientôt !


End file.
